


Comforting Prometheous

by Ghelik



Series: The 100 Fics [59]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: Bellamy's no stranger to pain: he has been shot, stabbed, hanged and nearly burned alive - twice - but up to this point he had never been scared of dying. Now he is.





	Comforting Prometheous

**Author's Note:**

> Vit back in our discord said "Bellamy hurt and Clarke taking care of him bc she is a "doctor" but he is calling for Echo". And I could only comply with her wishes.

“Faster, Raven!”

The growl of the rover’s engine is loud and rattles his brain around in his skull. Bellamy gapes trying to get some air in his lungs.

He’s propped up against the side of the vehicle, his head bouncing slightly on the metal. It takes all of his willpower to keep it up since it seems to weigh far too much for his neck to support. He looks down at the light brown head, and strong shoulders bowed over his belly, slender hands pressing a blood-soaked cloth to his body.

He moves a hand to her hair. The movement takes far too much effort, but Echo nuzzling it, her caramel eyes snapping to him, makes it worth it. There is a bloody smudge on her cheek. Her smile doesn’t reach her eyes. His arm weighs too much to keep it up, and when it falls, the thud on the metal floor seems to echo in the small room.

His neck finally gives up, letting his head roll forward to his chest.

“Raven!”

“We’re almost there!” grits the mechanic from somewhere to his right. Echo’s hand is freezing when it cups his face. “Hold on a little longer, _ai houd_.”

Darkness nips at the edges of his vision, tinting everything in black. He tries to raise his hand to touch her, to hold her, kiss the worry off her lips and tell her how much he loves her.

Echo rests her head against his brow. Her skin is freezing. “We’re nearly there, Bell. Hold on for me a little longer.”

She smells like the forest, crisp and cold and safe and as long as she’s draped around him, as long as he can concentrate on her presence, strong and powerful, he knows he’s safe. Breathing her in lets him ignore the pain, the shortness of breath. He knows, nothing bad can happen if she’s by his side.

His eyes fall shut.

When he manages to open them again he’s on his back, blue sky glaring down at him, the air crisp with the smell of wet dirt and an oncoming storm.

The world around him spins, rushing past his eyes. His insides burn, and his hands feel wet. He tries to raise his head, but someone has poured molten lead in his skull.

Through the haze in his brain, someone screams: “We need a healer!”

Bellamy blinks, and the clear blue sky is replaced with metal panels and LED lights. “Careful,” says someone. The world shifts and jolts. Pain shoots up his spine, tinting everything black. He must shout out because Echo’s face hovers over him her cold, slender hand carding through his hair. “You’re safe, _ai houd_. Nothing is going to happen to you.”

The next thing he knows someone’s tearing his shirt open. “Fuck,” growls a woman’s voice somewhere, catching Echo’s attention, her head snapping up so quickly he doesn’t register the movement. “Everyone out!” Echo opens her mouth, the woman’s voice adds something, but at that moment something cold and wet and burning touches his wound, turning his world into agony.

When the pain subsides enough for him to concentrate on the world around him again, his partner has vanished. “Echo?”

The voice that claws out of his throat doesn’t sound like it belongs to him. It’s a barely there, unintelligible whisper. His hand searches for his partner’s, heart hammering against his ribs, darkness tearing the edges of his vision. A fly bounces against the LED light hanging over his head.

A blonde head appears short hair like a white halo in the harsh light, blue eyes shining like diamonds. For a moment it looks like a terrible goddess of death come to take him away. An agonizing second later it’s just Clarke, her small hand resting on the side of his face, in a mockery of comfort. “Don’t worry, Bell. I’ve got you.”

‘ _Where’s Echo?_ ’ he wants to ask, but the words are lodged into the back of his throat.

His heart hammers against his ribs. The head disappears from his swimming vision, leaving him staring at the metal paneling of their spaceship, and the fly banging against the glaring overhead lights. His body feels sluggish, his blood dirty. He cannot move, he cannot think. He’s defenseless and vulnerable, hurt and so fucking alone. Pain and fear twist in his gut.

Pain is nothing new: he has been shot, stabbed, hanged and chocked, beaten within an inch of his life and nearly burned alive – twice. Up until this very moment he had never been scared of dying.

Bellamy is terrified.

His fingers twitch, still empty.

‘ _Echo!_ ’ he wants to call, but his tongue weights half a ton and his lips refuse to move. She wouldn’t just leave him here, alone when he’s vulnerable and hurt and-

Someone pulls on his insides, twisting them and tearing them apart. He wants to fight it, but a hundred black hands hold him down, pulling him down towards the void between stars. He tries to fight them, but he is not strong enough. Where is everyone? Why would they leave him?

Claws dig into his belly, a dark, sharp beak tearing him open and, finally whatever was lodged in his throat breaks lose, and he can scream. The sound scaring the monster away.

His insides throb with the memory of the claws.

Clarke’s head reappears. “Hey. It’s ok. I need you to calm down, ok? You’re safe.”

She vanishes from view, reaches into his gaping wound and squeezes something soft and slippery, and he tries to pull away, but his body feels heavier with every heartbeat.

He’s not strong enough, he needs help…

“What the hell are you doing to him?”

“I am trying to save his life. Now _get out_!” growls the angry thing feasting on his insides. “It’s alright, Bell.”

He can’t discern the meaning of those words.

Bellamy fights the sluggishness of his body, trying to get away from the angry claws stabbing him. “Bellamy I need you to stop moving!” screeches the bird.

He catches a movement out of the shadows in the corner of his eye and flinches. A moment later a par if slender hands cup the sides of his face, something ice cold falling on his brow, a pressure keeping his head locked in place. Panic sets in.

“You’re making it worse. Leave!” caws the bird.

The pressure against his brow hums, breath like the cares of ice cold wind brushes over his hair. He sees a wisp of caramel eyes through the haze. “I got you, baby. You’re safe.”

Bellamy stares up. Cold lips kiss his head, and for an instant, he sees large caramel eyes and sharp eyebrows.

_Echo!_

“I am here. I’ve got you.” The hands are not pulling him down; they’re not holding him still for the beard to tear at his liver. They’re cradling his head, supporting it above water. “Concentrate on me.”

The bird plunges its beak inside him again. Her hand clasps his; the other continues to hold his head, preventing it from going under in the void. “I am here to protect you. Nothing will harm you as long as I have a breath in my body.”

Half of her words don’t make sense to him, but he knows she’ll protect him. Pain clouds his mind, but he knows she’ll keep him safe even when his body won’t respond. Even when he’s weak and wounded, he can count on her.

**Author's Note:**

> Trig words: Ai houd = my world  
> As always this was unbetad.  
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting.


End file.
